


October 8, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I did order a nice lunch for us earlier,'' Amos muttered when Supergirl protected him from a territorial creature's fangs.





	October 8, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''I did order a nice lunch for us earlier,'' Amos muttered when Supergirl protected him from a territorial creature's fangs and claws.

THE END


End file.
